Eyes For You
by Yuki Hikari
Summary: Aizen sets his sights on a certain Arrancar, but this Fracción only has eyes for another. Unfortunately, the Shinigami always gets what he wants, one way or another. In the midst of the ordeal, some truths finally become clear to the wounded Tesra and helpless Nnoitra, and new resolves are made. AizenxTesra and NnoitraxTesra
1. Chapter 1

**My idea for this originally started as a one-shot, but it has grown since then. As of now the plan is 3 chapters and an epilogue, but fanfics often have a mind of their own, as I have learned. The second chapter (is much longer) and is mostly finished. I will be posting it sometime soon... but the third, I have no idea how long it will take. I'm going back to college in a week and I'm an extremely slow writer. (My average is probably around a 100 words an hour...) Haha, but it will be done!**

**This fic takes place sometime between the two flashbacks of chapter 294 of the Bleach manga. I tried to tie in various aspects and quotes from the manga and anime (in future chapters), so keep on the lookout.**

**So please, read and tell me what you think! I would love to know if you enjoyed it, and I'm always open to criticism and questions.**

**This story will contain AizenxTesra and NnoitraxTesra**  
><strong>And I give you warnings of non-con, lots of Tesra abuse and Nnoitra's dirty mouth.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eyes For You<p>

"I'm disappointed… Nnoitra." The authoritative voice rang out in the large room as Aizen turned his throne to face the offending Espada before him. When his eyes fell on the lanky Arrancar standing in the center they narrowed dangerously. "I wasn't aware you had permission to bring your Zanpakutō here."

The 8th Espada scoffed and looked away from the Shinigami, adjusting Santa Teresa resting lazily on his shoulders.

"Well since ya ordered this one to come along," Nnoitra gestured with his thumb to the blond Arrancar standing patiently off to the side, "I had no one to watch my sword."

"Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you do."

The Espada frowned. He just wanted this to be over with, get his slap on the wrist and leave.

Tesra wasn't nearly as unconcerned as his Espada seemed to be. Ever since they had entered the Throne Room, the gigantic doors closing with an ominous thud behind them, Tesra had been plagued with a sense of foreboding he had never felt before. The Arrancar was sure this was about all the unauthorized hollows Nnoitra kept slaying, so why did it feel like something more..?

As Tesra studied at the Shinigami looming beyond them, his contour surrounded by the everlasting night of Hueco Mundo's sky, something felt horribly wrong. His gaze, often casual and indifferent when faced with situations such as this, now held something more… It wasn't anger, or even disapproval… No… what worried Tesra was the scheming, calculating look deep in Aizen's brown orbs. Something, this time, was different.

And for an instant, Aizen's stare shifted and made contact with the blond haired Arrancar, causing his heart to skip a beat.

He_ knew…_ Aizen indisputably had awareness of everything going through Tesra's mind… and there was another message in his eyes as well. The meaning eluded him, and with the uneasy feeling it gave… Tesra was certain he didn't want to know.

In a swift fluid movement, Aizen rose from his throne, his eyes glinting with manipulative air that had long since left the Fraccion to stare down at his disobedient minion before him. He began to walk, leisurely, taking his time to descend the stairs and cause every step to echo throughout the room.

"Your disregard for authority has reached undesirable levels and must be dealt with."

_Wait a moment… why does Aizen have _his_ sword…? He never has it on him in the throne room… unless…_

Closer and closer. Aizen's hand went to Kyōka Suigetsu, his fingers lightly caressing the hilt as he pushed a tiny fraction of the blade from its sheath with his thumb.

_Blood. Slicing. Blood. Stabbing. Red pooling blood. Death. Nnoitra-! _Before him Tesra witnessed his Espada being tortured in every way conceivable. He blinked his eyes. Gone… everything back to normal but his own racing heartbeat. Aizen still moved toward them, his sword safely sheathed, Nnoitra had not moved. _What … happened? Was it the future? His punishment? A trick? _Tesra's thoughts were a tousled panic; his body took control, guided by the one clear thought: _I must protect Nnoitra. _

The Fracciōn leapt from the side and threw himself in front of the taller Arrancar, holding his arms out protectively. Aizen halted with a small unnoticeable smile whilst Nnoitra's eye widened momentarily in surprise before his stare turned menacing.

"Lord Aizen," Tesra held the Shinigami's gaze, his own light-brown eyes filled with determination. "Forgive my insubordination, but _please… _punish me in Master Nnoitra's place! I—"

The blunt curve of Santa Teresa abruptly slammed into Tesra's side, effectively silencing his words and sending him flying into the wall on Nnoitra's right.

"The FUCK you doin', Tesra?-!" the enraged Espada yelled at his Fracciōn who crumpled to the ground, pieces of the wall littering the floor around him. "You sayin' I'm WEAK! What'd I tell ya… I _hate_—!"

"You know Tesra… I believe that's an excellent idea," Aizen cut in smoothly, changing his course to head toward the fallen Arrancar. Nnoitra froze.

Relief flooded over Tesra and he released his held breath, coughing a bit from the unexpected pain in his left side. _Good… For once, I can protect him… _He pushed himself slowly up from the floor, using the wall for support, and peered out from his bangs which had uncharacteristically fallen to veil his face.

His eyes focused on Nnoitra first, and the sight was not something he expected. The Espada had yet to stir apart from his head, which followed Aizen's every move, a look on his face that Tesra had never seen before. Anger? Hate? … Worry? _Dread_? There was no way… Why…?

Tesra flinched when something touched his forehead and refocused his eyes to find Aizen before him, lightly pushing his disheveled bangs back to their place with the tips of his fingers. _When did he—?_

"It has occurred to me, my dear Espada, that normal means of punishment have no effect on you." The Shinigami directed his words at Nnoitra but kept his gaze on Tesra, his fingers drifting from his bangs down to his shoulder, where he held the startled Arrancar firmly. "Let's see if that changes when your sole Fracciōn is chastised for your own insubordination."

"Like I'd give a shit!" Nnoitra blurted and took a step toward the pair, a desperate edge barely audible in his voice.

Aizen just smiled. "Come Tesra," he spoke, giving the Arrancar's shoulder another light squeeze before turning and heading toward the entrance at the side of the throne room, the door that was forbidden by most to enter.

Something was _very _wrong. Tesra was expecting a beating, whipping, thrashing, or even a seize of his rights. The relief he felt earlier had slowly drained from his body, and the Arrancar found standing was an even greater feat. He looked to Nnoitra frantically as he clung to the wall, unsure of what to do.

"_Come_," the Shinigami's voice rang out again, dangerously.

The threat jerked Tesra from his trepidation and he stumbled to fall behind Aizen, who stopped and beckoned for the Fraccion to draw closer to his side. When the blond complied, the Shinigami placed his palm on the Arrancar's back to nudge him along.

Tesra wanted nothing more than to run away from the touch, run back to Nnoitra. He looked back at his Espada desperately, but a sidelong glance from Aizen told him the consequences of doing so.

"The _hell _you think—" Nnoitra started walking toward them, reaching out for Tesra, "—You're goin' with _MY_ Fracciōn?-!"

Aizen turned toward Nnoitra suddenly, releasing enough spiritual pressure for a moment to halt the Espada in his tacks. The force felt like a blow to the gut to Tesra, and he realized Aizen's hand had kept him steady. If that energy had been directed at him… the Shinigami could crush him in seconds.

"Why, I'm administering _your_ punishment," Aizen replied to the stunned Espada, a frighteningly sweet smile on his face.

"And you can't do that HERE?" Nnoitra yelled, too angered to care what a thin line he was treading on.

Tesra was panicking. _Don't hurt him, don't hurt him, don't hurt him _was the only thought racing through his mind and he looked from Nnoitra to Aizen over his shoulder, his captor and own back still toward Nnoitra.

"Oh I _could_, but audiences aren't really my cup of tea, despite how amusing it would be to watch your reaction." Aizen turned and continued toward the door, pushing Tesra along with him.

The Arrancar looked back at his Espada, his eyes filled with uncertainty and fear of what he had gotten himself into, and begged for forgiveness, because deep in his mind, the meaning of Aizen's actions were coming together, and Tesra was powerless to stop it. It was useless, yet his eyes, unintentionally, screamed out for help from the only one who mattered to him.

Nnoitra growled and charged as they reached the door. "You can't… you can't, YOU CAN'T FUCKIN'—"

"—Ulquiorra," Aizen spoke as he opened the door and ushered a reluctant Tesra inside. "Make sure there are no interruptions."

Just as Nnoitra reached the door, his hand grasping out for Tesra, a green cero blasted his side and sent him slamming into the opposite wall.

"NNOITRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"NNOITRA!" Tesra wailed frantically as he tried to run to his master, but the door slid shut, trapping him on the other side and silencing all noise of the ensuring battle. No matter what the desperate Arrancar tried, the door would not budge.

Aizen's eyes glinted with amusement as he watched the usually composed Fracción fall apart before him.

"_Please_! Let me help him!" The Fracción begged as he beat and scratched at the door with his fists, to no avail.

"No," the Shinigami stated firmly, amusement now gone. "Nnoitra will live. Now is the time for you to come with me."

After a moment the Arrancar's assault slowed down, and he hung his head against the door in defeat. _No… no! Nnoitra… I have to help him. I can't... I can't let… _

A flash of spiritual pressure assaulted Tesra and forcefully pulled him from his thoughts and onto the ground. As the pressure lifted he gasped and alarmingly turned to Aizen, who held his hand out to the fallen Arrancar, a deadly smile on his face.

"Now Tesla, you know I don't like to be ignored. It would be in your best interest… and Nnoitra's, if you follow my commands."

That got the Fracción's attention, and he felt his insides twist with dread as he stared into Aizen's merciless eyes. This couldn't be happening. But the message was clear… he could, _would _hurt Nnoitra. _Because of me._

Precariously the Arrancar reached out a gloved hand to grasp Aizen's offered one, having no other choice, and was effortlessly pulled to his feat.

But Aizen didn't let go. Using Tesra's momentum, he continued to pull the unsteady Arrancar toward his body until he met his lips in a light kiss, snaking his other arm around the Fracción's back to prevent escape.

As soon as he felt Aizen's lips touch his own, the Arrancar's eyes widened and he yelled out in shock, jerking away from the contact immediately. Aizen's arms still held his body in place, but Tesra used his free hand to push at the Shinigami's chest to get as much distance possible.

He tried desperately to speak, to clarify his actions, but words wouldn't come. The consequences of what happened were freezing the words in his mouth. Now there was no denying the truth. The dots connected in Tesra's head, no matter how much he loathed the idea.

_I will be forced… to betray… Nnoitra… _The thought alone made him pale, and pushing became more desperate.

And Aizen just stood there, smiling, doing nothing about the Arrancar's frantic escape attempts. Tesra stared pleadingly into Aizen's eyes, but the Shinigami's gaze only offered a cold mockery of his struggles, seemingly delighting in the Fracción's discomfort.

Then, abruptly, he was released. Tesra immediately fell back against the wall, breathing heavily, fear clear in his brown eyes that searched Aizen for his next move.

But none came. The Shinigmai only turned and headed down the long hallway, casually, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Tesra did not want to move. He knew following Aizen would seal his fate, but a backwards glance from the Shinigami forced his limbs into action. The Arrancar hurriedly fell into step behind the deity of their world, and it took all his self-control to remain composed.

There was surely a way out of this… something, _anything_, he could do. But no solutions came to his distressed mind. He had heard rumors of this occurring before, stories of Aizen setting his ambitions on various Arrancar around Las Noches, never seeming to assault the same one twice. Yet no one ever confirmed the fact, and Tesra thought nothing of it, until now. Now… when the threat of invasion upon all he held sacred was looming right over his head, and would surely destroy his reality. _Why me?_ He questioned hopelessly to the chaotic void of his consciousness. Was this really all an effort to get to Nnoitra? Something told Tesra it wasn't, but what could Aizen want with such a plain, useless, insignificant Fracción such as himself?

"We've arrived," the grievously pleasant voice drifted into the tumultuous thoughts of the Arrancar.

The intrusion caused Tesra to halt, and his focus snapped back to the Shinigami who stood before him, opening a rather grandiose door and holding his arms out invitingly. How long had they been walking? The Arrancar realized he should have paid more mind to his surrounds, they had passed various other doors on the way… _maybe one of them could have led to an escape… _

"Please, come inside. Make yourself comfortable, and remove your boots at the door."

After a moment of pause and a nervous swallow, Tesra did as told and gravely walked into the room, his stomach dropping the minute he took in his surroundings. _What foolish thoughts._ _I cannot run from Aizen. _

This was the last place he hoped to be taken to, yet he knew it was the destination. Behind him, the door was secured shut and Aizen took his time to hang up his outer white coat on the hook and remove his shoes.

With a sudden touch, Tesra found the Shinigmai directly behind him, attentively leading him further into the room. He stopped before the bed, his hand lightly sliding along Tesra's back before leaving him altogether to carefully lay his Zanpakutó on its stand and gracefully sit on the end of the bed.

"What do you think of my personal quarters? Is it to you liking?" Aizen spoke to the blond standing a few feet away, his arms outstretched as to show it off.

Tesra didn't know what to think as his worried eyes explored the room, while simultaneously watching the Shinigmai from the corner of his vision. It certainly was massive, as the rest of Las Noches tended to be. The bed, King sized, if not more, took up much of the left wall and was adorned with alluring emerald green bedding. There were two more doors on the right wall, as well as a couple vases of flowers here and there, but the most noticeable feature of the room was the extravagant window upon the far wall. Delicately, it framed the imposing moon of Hueco Mundo if beheld at the right location, and bathed the room in a brilliant natural glow.

"Ah, the window," Aizen said, following the Arrancar's line of sight. "Feel free to take a look outside, the view is breathtaking."

Tesra couldn't bring himself to move. A part of him wanted to look, to see their world from such a height, a height he could never reach… because he would always be behind Nnoitra.

_But that is where I belong. _

"There are few who are given chance such as this, an opportunity to stand at the top, if only for a fleeting moment."

The words only made him feel sick inside. Tesra tore his eyes from the moon and forced them back to the piercing gaze of his tormentor, which seemed to stare into his very soul.

"I… I do not understand Lord Aizen, why…"

"I would choose you?"

Tesra could not say anything.

Unhurriedly, the Shinigami rose and made his way to the Fracción, drawing out the short distance surely to distress Tesra's beating heart.

_Don't come any closer._ How he wished for the power to speak out in such a way.

"You are beautiful…" Tesra jumped as the voice came from behind him, his eyes widening. He had never been graced with such a compliment, yet it brought him no happiness.

Aizen gently brought up a lock of the Arrancar's blond hair from his back, lifting it to his face an inhaling the scent. "… But it's not only that which draws me to you."

Tesra tried to step away, but the moment the thought entered his mind a threatening hand grasped his right shoulder, freezing him in place. Nervous beads of sweat were forming, and he felt one escape down his face as the Shinigami released his hold and began to slowly circle the Arrancar, like a predator closing in on its prey.

"I have never witnessed a being with such… innocent, unwavering loyalty to another that is neither fueled by debt, fear or selfish reasons… Why do you follow him so blindly despite all he does to you?"

"I… he doesn't…" _How much does Aizen know? _

"Do you like it?" he said now, a smirk in his voice. "Being beaten and abused, treated like nothing more than the dirt on his boots, does it excite you?"

"No! I—that's not—" The Arrancar was trembling now, his fists clinching slightly as he struggled though his emotions.

"That's not what? What he does? Do you think I don't know?"

"You don't!" Tesra yelled, a shocked expression taking over his features as he began to regret his outburst. Where had all this anger come from?

The Shinigami stopped in front of Tesra, his eyes squinting dangerously, before a treacherous smile again lit up his face. "You hold an emotion most hollows have lost—"

The Fracción gasped as he suddenly found himself shoved against the wall, trapped in place by imposing hands on both sides of his head and a brown glare that swallowed his own eyes.

"—And I wonder…" Aizen leaned down, his lips brushing Tesra's ear. "…If I can destroy it."

A paralyzing fear shot through his body, and the Arrancar found it impossible to move, to even breathe. Aizen raised his head again to stare into the wide eyes of his prey and seemed to relish the absolute fear that radiated from the blond. His left arm supporting his weight on the wall, the Shinigami raised his right and lightly dragged his fingers across Tesra's shoulder blade and around his collar before letting his grip rest around the Fracción's neck.

Tesra's breath hitched in his throat, and another bead of sweat slid down his face. He thought for sure Aizen meant to strangle him, and was quite surprised when he heard a dull snap, followed by another, and unexpected cool air assaulted his exposed neck. _No!_ Potential suffocation was preferable to this.

"Please, Lord Aizen … don't…"

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

The Shinigmai worked slowly and expertly, unsnapping the buttons of his Arrancar uniform one by one. Desperately he wanted to flee, yet his limbs refused to move as if the force of Aizen's stare had power over his own body. "…Don't make me…"

"Don't make you what, my dear Tesra?" Reaching down, Aizen released the last few buttons, never once breaking eye contact with the shuddering Arrancar. Once the top was free, his hand nimbly went up the center of Tesra's body, separating the fabric and stopping only once he reached the Arrancar's neck .

The movement caused an unwanted jolt in Tesra's systems and he was thankful, for a moment, that Aizen choose then to break his gaze and he finally turned his head away, forcing his eyes tightly shut. "Don't make me…nngh-!"

The lips on his neck were completely unexpected, and caused the Arrancar to make a noise of surprise, which immediately he loathed himself for. Aizen continued to gently kiss and nip down his collarbone as it was being exposed, using both his hands to slide down the uniform from his shoulders and down his arms. Once the fabric was free, the Shinigami swiftly threw the top to the side and proceeded to further ravish Tesra's bare chest with his expert lips.

"No- please!" It burned. The foreign touches felt like poison on his skin. How could he let this happen? How could he possibly stop it? _Nnoitra… Nnoitra…!_ His whole body shuddered with fear and unwanted pleasure as Aizen found his nipples, gently suckling and fondling them with his fingers. When his tongue took a new path to trace the faded designs on his person , Tesra finally found the will to move, and the Arrancar's frantic eyes shot open, his gloved hands flying up to shield his naked chest.

_No one! No one is supposed to see those!_

Aizen pulled back and once again to face the lesser being before him, amusement flashing on his face before turning devious. "How many of these scars were caused by him?"

Again Tesra found emotions boiling up inside which were unusual for him. He was angry. Angry at Aizen for assuming things he knew nothing about. Angry that some of his assumptions were undoubtedly true. But most of all, angry at himself for being powerless to defend the one person who mattered to him, who he would be forced to… No. He would fight as long as he was able.

"I c-can't… I _won't_… I will not betray Nnoitra!" he cried out, words getting stronger as he proceeded, hands still clutched protectively over his chest. Locking eyes with the merciless, lustful gaze of his tormentor, Tesra realized his words were only empty threats. Aizen always got what he desired. Realization made the Arrancar want to release his anguish and pain, to give in to the emotions welling inside, but years of self-control kept his tears locked deep within. And he needed to be strong. For Nnoitra's sake, and for his own.

"Despite all he had done-" The Fracción cringed as Aizen roughly grabbed his side that still throbbed from his Master's sword, "You reject my attempts at bringing you true pleasure?"

Tesra stared back defiantly and repeated his answer. "I will not betray him."

For a while the Shinigami remained still, his expression unreadable, his hand still digging into the soft flesh of Tesra's bruised side. But then, his grip softened, and his hands glided up to the Arrancar's that trembled desperately to remain strong and composed. One at a time, Aizen pulled an arm that clung to his chest to the open, where he slipped off his black gloves and tossed them to the ground before forcing his arms back to his side against the wall. "It appears you have forgotten…" he drawled out, running his fingers up Tesra'a arms and bringing his head down so that brown hair brushed Tesra's forehead, "… what little choice you have in the matter."

He tried to slide down, his knees losing their will to hold steady, his body doing everything possible to keep a distance between them, but suddenly a powerful grip held his neck, forcing him back up and to the awaiting lips of Aizen that crashed down forcefully onto his own. Tesra refused to give in to the kiss and sealed his eyes shut, hoping it all would stop, but Aizen only grew more persistent, biting his bottom lip, gently at first, but growing enough to draw blood as time progressed. Finally annoyed, Aizen increased his grasp around Tesra's throat until the Arrancar was forced to open with a strangled gasp, hoping to receive air, but having his mouth invaded instead.

It was horrible, revolting, he could taste his own blood. The tongue assaulted every inch of the Fracción's mouth with its warmth, and appallingly he struggled to no avail, the powerful grip holding his neck in place. _Nnoitra-!_ The taste was wrong. The feel was wrong. This was not the 8 clad tongue he knew so well, that mercilessly enveloped his whole mouth down to his throat. No, he welcomed that tongue, and this was not it. _It must stop._ Their mingling spit was like venom destroying his mouth. _Please stop._ Destroying his mind. _Get out!_ Destroying his sanity. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Tesra bit down.

Hard.

And abruptly, the appalling appendage fled from his mouth, leaving the Arrancar coughing and gasping, gulping the needed air and rejecting the undesired tastes from his mouth. Relief flooded him then. _It stopped. Thank goodness. _His legs wanted to give out from the strain. They could. Nothing was holding him up any longer; his neck was free as well. _Aizen_ wasn't holding him up any longer. _Aizen was… Aizen… __**What have I done? **_Suddenly he was aware of the dreadfully calm figure that stood before him, radiating a malevolence that contaminated the very air around him, tightening around the Fracción's frail body and causing his blood to run cold. _I just… I just…_

"Perhaps I should put it a different way."

A force greater and more terrifying than anything Tesra had ever felt before suddenly engulfed him, and he was instantly forced to his knees, a pained cry escaping his throat. _It hurts._ The pressure increased further and the Fracción was thrown forward, his hands harshly hitting the cold floor and struggling to hold up the rest of his weight. _I can't breathe._ Tesra trembled violently, trying desperately to hold on, to not be crushed. He wanted to scream, but had no air in his body left to do so. _I am going to die. … I do not want…_ Thoughts were getting more difficult to form. _Can't… l-leave…_ Arms finally giving out, Tesra's face hit the ground, landing in the small pool of saliva that his mouth had lost the ability to retain. _Nnoitra…_

Blurry, moving shapes that remained of his vision disappeared in fuzzy spots of black and white until that too faded into painless nothingness. Pure darkness enveloped all but the one thing his mind could hold onto… and he ran. He ran and ran toward the figure in the distance, toward Nnoitra, the only thing left he could see. But the more he ran, the further away and slower he became. Falling… he was falling, and as he reached out with the last of his strength…

The world exploded in blinding white and all of his senses were forcefully returned as the ruthless pressure lifted. Immediately his body gasped and convulsed, inhaling the life that had been denied his body for too long. He opened his eyes to a blurry world but abruptly shut them again, his body racked with convulses of pain that caused the Arrancar to curl up into himself on the floor, shivering violently.

Slowly, after what felt like an eternity, the pain began receding to a dull throb and ringing in his ears. His body began to calm, its tremors, breaths and heartbeat slowing down to less erratic levels.

Inwardly Tesra flinched as the Shingimai moved to his level, crouching down, his hand finding the Arrancar's head were he proceeded to pet him like a master comforting his pet. It disgusted him, he could feel the mocking smile burning into the back of his head, but his body remained frozen, everything still disoriented from the assault.

"It is unfortunate I had to punish you that way, dear Tesra, but you must learn your place."

The voice awoke the fight in his body and the Fracción forced himself to move. With immense effort, he uncurled from his tight ball and dragged his body to all fours, his arm's fierce tremors exposing his struggles to hold his weight. Tesra paused, his breaths heavy, his body doing everything in its power to adjust to the new position. _I must move… I have to face-_ As he lifted his head to stare at Aizen and opened his strained eyes, the whole room felt as though it was spinning and he quickly closed them, his head falling to rest in his palm.

"Nnoitra will face much worse if you continue to resist me," Aizen continued, rising to stand at his full height.

As quickly as it had returned, the fight fled his body and was replaced with a cold dread so intense that he nearly collapsed to the floor again, the horror of the situation finally bearing all its weight on his feeble form. _He couldn't. He would. Of course he would. That wasn't even a fraction of Aizen's power. Nnoitra is in danger. Because of me. Because I'm foolish. Why did this have to happen? It's all my fault. Please don't hurt him… I can't let… please don't—_

"It's time we stopped playing this foolish game. Get on your knees." The gentle voice that had spoken as though it was scolding a disobedient puppy had abruptly become commanding.

But the words felt to be miles away. He could hear them… yet his body would not move, could not move through the waves of thoughts and emotions, as though he was trapped in an endless abyss. _Nnoitra… Nnoitra! I'm so sorry! I'm too weak. I can't get away. I have to… I have to protect you._

Roughly, Tesra's hair which had become drenched with sweat, clinging to his face and bare back was suddenly grabbed by the scalp, the large fingers entwined in the golden filaments before yanking the Arrancar forcefully to his knees. He whimpered weakly but otherwise gave no other struggle; his mind lost in its own void, trying desperately to ignore what he knew was coming next.

His open eyes refused to focus and acknowledge the fate before him, instead becoming blank, empty pools that distinguished nothing but movement and shapes. The grip on Tesra's scalp suddenly tightened, and the Fracción found his body being pulled closer until his lips were pressed against the warm, forbidden appendage of Aizen. His mind cried out, but it was so far away that he gave no reaction, neither opening his mouth willingly nor closing it off. _No… please… Nnoitra…_

"I believe you know the consequences of biting now, correct?" Aizen sneered, his only warning before forcing Tesra's mouth over his full length. The Arrancar gave a muffled gasp and tried to jerk back, but the strong hand on his head prevented escape and soon his body calmed again, yielding to Aizen as he guided his mouth over his hardening member.

…_Forgive me._ This was worse, so much worse than before. He couldn't stand it, it was all wrong. But bearing through the unwanted was the only way to save Nnoitra.

But Tesra still refused to respond, and soon Aizen grew impatient. "Tesra…" he said warningly, his voice tingeing with a deeper tone than before.

'_Suck it, ya fuckin' pig. Take it all!_' The growling voice echoed in Tesra's memories, and suddenly his mouth reacted on its own, knowing just the right way to use his tongue and lips to bring the utmost pleasure to his master…

To Nnoitra…

And then it felt wrong, the vision vanished and his unfocused reality returned to the Shinigami tormenting him. _I'm disgusting._ He could never forgive himself. _How could I _dare_ to imagine Nnoitra in this monsters place? _It felt worse than giving in to Aizen, and he couldn't allow it to happen again.

Tesra's mouth had ceased its work, his mind once again halting his actions. Expecting Aizen to retaliate, he was surprised when the Shinigami pulled out of his mouth instead, completely unsatisfied, leaving a trail of saliva behind.

"That'll do for now, Tesra. The fun is just beginning," the Shinigami said huskily, leaning down to give the Fraccion a deep kiss, assaulting his mouth once again.

A painful twinge assaulted the Arrancar's stomach with the words. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, he would still… would still… and his body, of course it would betray him. He could already feel the arousal growing within, and he hated it with every fiber of his being. So he did not kiss back, refusing to obey his body's increasing programmed responses, getting lost again in his despairing mind.

Yet Aizen was indifferent to Tesra's unresponsive behavior and blank eyes, and gently took one of Tesra's hands in his own, pulling him to his feat and them guiding him to the bed where he stopped before it, leaning to speak in Tesra's ear while nipping playfully at his lobe, "Now that your chastening is over…I want you to enjoy it too."

_I don't want to enjoy it._

Aizen's mouth moved down; assaulting every inch and crevice of the Arrancar's neck, sucking once he found a deserving spot and leaving a mark of his own. His free hand snacked along Tesra's back to lightly push down and, traveling with him, lead the Fracción until his elbows hit the comforter so he was leaning over the bed. Leaving the confines of his neck, Aizen trailed his hands along the Arrancar's back, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the boundary of the other's pants. Pausing momentarily, he licked around the edge before clutching the fabric in both hands, teasingly pulling them down until they fell to Tesra's ankles, leaving him completely exposed. The Shinigami leaned in again to the Arrancar's bare back, finding his nipples and pinching them lightly, resting his head on his shoulders, his breath hot on his neck. "I want to hear you scream my name."

The steady tremor of Tesra's body was the only response Aizen received. Burying his face in the bed, the Arrancar shut his eyes tightly, willing away the rest of the world, unable to accept that he was on display and vulnerable to anyone other than Nnoitra. His body gave an involuntary jerk as a cool finger invaded his body, stretching him out, but he forcefully relaxed again, his body taking over, knowing exactly what to do. So Aizen means to prepare him? Tesra laughed bitterly in his head. It was unneeded, as Aizen surely was aware…

His thoughts froze as he felt the fingers leave him, having completed their duty while Tesra was distracted, and he felt Aizen position himself at his entrance, gripping his hips firmly. The brief astringency that had taken over his mind began to crack, and the anguish flooded in more vigorous than before. _No no no no _no_-!_ It was really happening, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. Briefly he considered ending his life, but the thought was quickly rejected. Aizen would not have allowed him… and… he knew he wasn't strong enough to follow through. But… if Nnoitra wanted to kill him for this… that would be okay, right? The thought brought him little comfort. He did not want to leave his Master's side… but more than that…

Aizen eased himself in, giving a low grunt as he held back, letting the Fracción adjust to his size.

He did not want _this_. Tesra whimpered and jerked under the Shinigmai, his thoughts rudely interrupted by the invading force which now penetrated him completely. He had never felt so violated and disturbed in his life, and he _hated_ how Aizen made sure to be as gentle and… pleasing as possible. But he would fight and deny the sensations as long as he could.

Over time the Shinigami's rhythm increased, and expeditiously he found the Arrancar's prostate and sent ripples of pleasure through his trembling body. Tesra gripped the bed fiercely and bit his lip, doing everything possible to distract his mind and ignore his body's pleas to cry out. _Nnoitra… I could never beg for forgiveness… not after this… _ Relentlessly Aizen assaulted him with pleasure, but Tesra was determined to hold out. _I'm so sorry…_ Then, to his horror, Aizen's hand slipped from his waist around to his front, gripping Tesra's own throbbing erection and pumping it in time with his own. _ No, no-! Why!_ Despite all the Fracción's efforts, his body betrayed him and began convulsing wildly, shuddering from the pleasing sensations before he let out a strangled cry, releasing his seed on himself and Aizen's hand.

No longer able to hold back, Tesra surrendered to the despair, all barriers in his mind shattering as tears finally streamed down his face, tears he thought he no longer possessed. _Nnoitra, Nnoitra, NNOITRA-! Please! Please… forgive me-I…_ With a grunt Aizen finally reached his own orgasm, his fingers tightening their grip on his waist, filling up the trembling Arrancar before pulling out, holding himself steady on the bedpost momentarily before straightening up and tucking himself back in his clothes. Without the Shinigami to hold him up, Tesra collapsed to his knees, half on the floor and half on the bed, his hands clutching at the bed as he tried to hold himself up. _I-I… I lo-love you, Nnoitra!_ He froze with the unexpected realization, the thought griping his heart with unbearable agony. Why did he have to realize that _now_? It hurt so much. Nnoitra would never accept him, especially not after… Aizen…

_It does not matter_, Tesra decided. He would do whatever he could for Nnoitra, even if the other wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Shakily he rose to his feet, pulling up his pants along the way, his tears drying before he raised his head. It would do no good to worry now, it was over. Aizen was done, he could finally leave. He could return to… panic overtook him the next instant, memories of the last moment with Nnoitra recalled startlingly. _Oh no, no no! I have to hurry!_ Stumbling away from the bed, the Fracción clumsily fell to his knees before his uniform, grabbing up the fabric in his still trembling hands and slipping it on both arms. As he stood hastily and turned, fumbling unsuccessfully to button his top, he found himself petrified in place, his eyes locking with Aizen's own unreadable expression.

Warning signals instantly went off in the Arrancar's head, and his heartbeat thundered in his ears. _Is he not done? Did I do something wrong?_ He should never have let Aizen out of his sight, let his guard down.

"It seems I underestimated you. You have won." The Shinigami took a step forward, and Tesra unintentionally took one back, sensing danger thick in the air.

_What? How could he say-!__? _A glint caught his vision and Tesra's eyes were drawn to Aizen's right hand, his breath hitching at the sight of the dangerous blade that shone with the reflection of the moon. _He means to kill me! No, no… this can't be… I can't leave Nnoitra!_

"Even now… the fear in your eyes…" Aizen continued to advance, causing the Arrancar to retreat in terror, wincing when his back hit the unforgiving wall. "…Is not for me. You only see Nnoitra in those lovely eyes of yours." His left hand stroked the Fracción's check, staring into his eyes like a mother admiring their child, before his grip fell to his shoulder, holding the blond in place firmly. "Such dedication should be rewarded, correct?"

Tesra's eyes widened in alarm as he felt something sharp on his skin, and looked down in horror to find the trip of Kyōka Suigetsu hovering precariously above his fiercely beating heart. The blood rang in his ears, the sweat falling down his face as the fear of death made his body fight to remain composed. He looked back up to Aizen, searching for any form of compassion, but the Shinigami only had taunting eyes and a sickeningly sweet smile. Still, he had to try _something_. "L-lord Aizen, w-wait—"

"For your prize..."

To Tesra's relief, the blade left his heart, but the fear instantly returned when he felt the metal lightly drag across his chest, tracing his collarbone until the blade rested briefly on the right side of his neck, sending another tremor of dread throughout his body before the sword continued up and around his neck, coming to rest on the turquoise marking on his trembling check.

"You will now mirror the one you see most," Aizen said hauntingly, smile ever present on his lips, raising the blade horizontally until Tesra's wide eyes could focus only on the metal tip suspended dangerously close to his cornea.

Instantly the Arrancar tried to jerk away, panic overtaking his whole body, but the Shinigami only tightened his grip on his shoulder painfully, releasing a diminutive amount of spiritual pressure until Tesra found he could not move save for his violent breathing and shaking from the strain of it all.

"I would refrain from moving, I wouldn't want to _accidentally_ go too far," the Shinigami mocked, hovering a few moments longer before slowly piercing the Fracción's eye, drawing out the pain as long as possible, guiding the sword as deep as it could go without causing harm to other essential parts of his body.

Tesra screamed.

He could not control the wail that left his mouth, no matter how tolerant of pain he had grown under serving Nnoitra. It was one of the most excruciating things he had ever experienced, as far as he could remember; second only to the pain of ripping away his hollow mask.

Only when Tesra silenced did Aizen begin to pull out his Zanpakutō. Blind with pain, the movement caused the frightened Fracción to jerk away, causing the sword to cut even deeper into the skin surrounding his destroyed eye. Blood cascaded down his face, mingling with the semi-clear liquid that once made up his eye.

Aizen released the Arrancar and stepped back with a cruel laugh as he collapsed to the floor.

The pain would not stop.

Moaning and whimpering in a fetal position, the Arrancar grabbed and rubbed futilely at his eye, trying desperately to cease the white-hot pain throughout his skull. After what could have been anywhere from five minutes to an hour, the onslaught of pain lessened to a slightly more tolerable level, and his body stilled its frenzied movements to leave only his uncontrollable shuddering and two hands pressed possessively to his damaged eye.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of Nnoitra in chapter 3, promise! It will take me a while to get it out, so hang tight until then? (:<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the 3rd chapter! I apologize for the long wait, but I did warn you. D; Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this so far, it really means so much to me!**

* * *

><p><em>Nnoitra, I'm coming.<em>

The distraught Fracción stumbled through the hallway, half-clothed, scarcely able to hold himself up as he hurried to the one being he truly cared about, who could possibly be seriously injured and may never want anything to do with him again.

But it would be okay.

Whatever Nnoitra decided, it would be alright with him.

In his haste to flee, Tesra had abandoned his gloves, left his top unbuttoned and barely managed to slip on his boots before he was out the door, not once glancing back at Aizen, yet the Shinigami's cruel, mocking smirk seemed to haunt the deepest corners of his mind long after the door had been closed.

Walls which his unoccupied bare hand scraped across and the thought of Nnoitra were now the only things keeping him from outright collapsing; his right hand still clutched his bleeding eye from the excruciating pain, and his body had yet to recover from the onslaughts of spiritual pressure that crushed his very soul.

A wave of dizziness sent his mind whirling, and the Arrancar was forced to fall into the wall, panting heavily, trying to hold on as the floor itself seemed to move like a turbulent sea. How long _was_ this hallway again? He did not remember it taking so long to make it to... the thought trailed off, he could not think about that now. Tesra pulled his hand from his head and stared dejectedly at the blood and contents from his eye that smeared the surface. He would have to wash this off soon… Nnoitra would be pissed if he accidentally got some on his uniform.

…

Tesra shook his head violently and cried out at the sharp pain that resulted, once again cradling his throbbing eye. What was he _doing_? _I have to focus, focus!_ _Why is it so hard to focus!_ Forcing himself to move, the Fracción made his way throughout the halls with more vigor than before, blocking out the pain, ignoring the spinning vision, thinking only of the one who gave him strength. It was all he could do. Yet, when the door to the throne room came into view, a growing apprehension took root in his stomach and began to chip away at the feeble barriers he had just erected in his mind. What would he find on the other side? Would Nnoitra still be there after all this time, or even _want_ to see him? _How long have I been… away?_ That thought scared him the most. If Nnoitra was seriously injured, then he most likely went all this time without proper treatment, as the Espada tended to be stubborn in that department. _I have to_—

A yelp escaped his mouth when Tesra's good eye abruptly refocused from another bout of vertigo to find the door inches from his face. _Yes, I _really_ need to focus._ _I have to be strong, for Nnoitra_. Swallowing nervously, the Arrancar reached out an unsteady hand to push open the door, the fear still knotted in his stomach at what he may find, yet he refused to hesitate. It slid away with little resistance despite his last encounter when it would not budge, yet Tesra was too distracted to think about the implications and stumbled into the throne room before the door had even properly opened, frantically searching the room and breathing heavily.

His brown eye instantly made contact with two other pairs that had turned see what the disturbance was, looking over the disheveled Arrancar quickly before their eyes softened, a look of pity on their face before they nodded to Tesra and returned to their work.

For a moment the Fracción felt embarrassed of the state he was in, exposed, bleeding and about to fall over in front of two Arrancar he had never met before, who looked to be quite low on the command chain, but Tesra swallowed the feeling and pushed it away, knowing there were much more vital matters at hand.

The room felt eerie, wrong, seemed intent on forcing up memories of how this all started not even hours ago despite all he tried to repress them. Once this place brought feelings of pride, salvation, a hope there was more to their seemingly meaningless and interminable existence. Now he was not so sure, was everything here just an empty promise? Yet all hope was not lost, there was one truth he was certain of now. His heart, and who it belonged to.

That Espada was no longer in the throne room, and Tesra was indecisive if he should be relieved or concerned. After taking in the rest of the area, the Fracción was certain of the latter. The two unknown Arrancar in the room appeared to be rapidly at work on repairs, restoring the walls and floors to their pristine forms. Although the damage Tesra's meager body had caused to the aqua wall had already been restored, there was more destruction remaining, evidence of a quick but dangerous brawl between two powerful opponents; cero burns and traces of Santa Teresa's carnage evident.

Dread tightened its grip on his insides, and his body swayed as more urgency was thrust upon it, hindering his ability to withstand. _Why did you fight so much Nnoitra? Please, not because of me… I'm not worth you getting harmed, not worth anything anymore._ Staggering closer to the two Arrancar, Tesra held his free arm out, reaching desperately for answers.

"E-excuse—"he choked a bit, his voice rough from his earlier screaming, "excuse me, do you k-know what happened here? Where is Master Nnoitra?"

They had no answers, and in dismay Tesra fled the throne room, having no more reason or desire to linger. _I'll find you._ After rejecting the idea to check the medical wing, as Nnoitra would only go if forced unwillingly, the Fracción concluded his Espada's personal quarters would be the most logical place to search.

He just had to get there first. Normally the trek from the Fifth Tower to their designated living vicinity was no problem, but now the extensively drawn out and excessive areas that made up Las Noches seemed intent on hindering him from his destination, working hand in hand with his fragile state. Not to mention that half of the fortress was still under construction, so detours were abound.

Other forces appeared to be against him as well, as his silent plead not to run into anybody went wholly ignored when he spotted the unmistakable turquoise mane of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in the distance, heading straight for him. Tesra instantly tensed up and tried to shrink into himself, his one arm still hiding his eye and the other gripping his uniform closed around the font. The last thing he wanted was the 3rd Espada seeing him in this state, her reaction was easily predictable and not what he needed right now. Tesra did not even get the chance to think of an alternate route before Nelliel's keen eyes spotted the familiar Fracción in her line of sight.

"Tesraaaaa!" she yelled, waving her arms and running toward him with a childlike glee. When she neared, however, her step lost its bounce and she rushed over, her face contorting into a look of immense worry. "Tesra? Tesra, what happened?-!"

_No, please, not now._ "I-I'm fine Miss Nelliel, I really—"

"You are not fine!" she insisted, grabbing his shoulders in an effort to steady the Arrancar that appeared as though he would topple over any minute. "You look horrible and you're shaking all over and…" the Espada gasped and tried to pull Tesra's hand away from his face. "Is that _blood_**-?** Who did this… it was Nnoitra, wasn't it?-!"

"No!" Tesra yelled, distress in his voice as he jerked out of Nelliel's grasp and backed away. "It was not Master Nnoitra!"

"Then who?"

He felt sick. There was no way he could say the truth, no way he could admit to anyone what had been forced on him by their_ god_. Bile rose in the back of his throat, and Tesra instantly covered his mouth with both hands, willing all his fears to go back down.

Nelliel shrieked. "Oh my god! Tesra, your eye! How could he?-!" She Sonído'd in front of Tesra, eyes filled with more concern than he had ever seen.

The blond shook his head and covered his eye again, the other arm attempting to hold her at bay.

"You are going to the medical wing this instant!" She reached out to grasp him but reeled back in shock as Tesra slapped her hand forcefully away.

"I will not!" His tone was harsh with a biting edge, and his body gave off the image of a wounded animal that was cornered with nowhere to go. After a few moments of silence where only his heavy, strained breathing could be heard, Tesra spoke again, an apologetic, yet firm look in his eye. "I have something I must do, please leave me be Miss Nelliel."

"But your wounds—"

"I will be okay, do not worry for me."

Her worried face pouted before her eyes hardened in determination. "If you will not let me take you, then I will bring someone to you."

"Don't…" Tesra trailed off with a small sigh, not even bothering to finish his sentence as Nelliel had already departed on her self-appointed journey of good will. "…I will not be here when you return."

He did not have much time. Thankfully the medical wing was in the opposite direction of Nnoitra's room, but it would not take the 3rd Espada long to return. With more determination then he ever knew he possessed, Tesra ran. His limbs screamed at him to stop, his vision swam with the sharp pains grating his skull, yet he pushed on, because encountering Nelliel again was not an option. Helping Nnoitra was the only thing that mattered, and he could not let anything else get in his way.

And when he finally reached the secluded passageway that led to the 8th Espada's quarters, as well as his own, Tesra let out a yelp of relief and bounded the rest of the distance to the tall menacing door that belonged to his Master, almost collapsing upon reaching it.

He was here, finally, and he gripped the door frame harshly to catch his breath for a moment, checking over his shoulder briefly to be sure Nelliel had not followed.

There was no sign of anyone, so with a shaky hand Tesra reached up to the door, knocking loudly with three strong taps. "Master Nnoitra..? Are you here? It's… T-Tesra," his voice cracked as a sudden flood of anxiety assaulted his mind, Aizen's cruel laugh plaguing his memories before he quickly shoved it away and steadied his hand on the door_. All that is important right now is Nnoitra._ He was certain he could sense his Espada's presence on the other side, his robust Reiatsu unmistakable to the one who was forever beside him.

Yet there was no answer, and Tesra feared the worse. "I'm coming in, Sir." Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tentatively pushed open the door and slipped inside, mentally bracing himself for impact as he could not foretell Nnoitra's mood. Darkness was all the greeted him however, and with his heart pounding in anticipation of what he may find, the Fracción quickly turned on the light and locked the door behind him.

The overly large, simplistically decorated room exploded in light and Tesra immediately let his eye roam across its expanse. It did not take long before the Espada was spotted, sprawled out unnaturally on top of his massive navy colored bed. Without pause the Fracción was by his side, his own wounds and pain now the after most thing on his mind.

Hurriedly Tesra looked over his motionless form to assess the injuries, almost giving a sigh of relief when he realized it was not as bad as he feared. The only wound he could see was a moderately severe burn covering the Espada's left chest and arm, no doubt from a powerful Cero, and his uniform top unfortunately could not be saved. Tenderly he raised his hand to feel Nnoitra's check and forehead, frowning a bit at the slight fever, and hastily went to the bathroom to get supplies. A moment later he returned, placing a cool damp towel on Nnoitra's forehead as best he could, trying to avoid the eye patch he knew the Espada did not like to be touched. He set to work cleaning the burns, knowing they would undoubtedly heal rapidly and on their own, yet not wanting to take any chances. What worried Tesra the most was how Nnoitra had become unconscious in the first place; the wounds were not nearly enough to even hinder his Master in moving. The only explanation fathomable was that he had been forcefully knocked out, but that left the situation completely unpredictable; he had no idea what means Ulquiorra used to do so or how long he would remain in that state.

In his worry the Fracción found his eye drifting over for a fleeting look at his master's face, and thoughts of his earlier realization suddenly meandered to the forefront of his mind. Tesra paused in his work, his heart quickening as his mind started to wonder, but the expression on Nnoitra's face instantly brought him back to reality, his concern growing for the look of complete unrest and distress that haunted his features.

_This is all my fault. I don't deserve to have such feelings._

About to pull his gaze away, Tesra's heart nearly jumped from his throat as Nnoitra's eye shot open, his pupil dashing around frantically before his eye fell on Tesra. The site of his Fracción made the Espada's demeanor relax instantly and he hauntingly sat up, his relived gaze locked on his subordinate.

"Master Nnoitra!" Tesra cried out in relief. "Are you all right?"

Yet Nnoitra gave no indication of hearing the blond's voice other than his eye that now traced along every inch of Tesra's body, lingering for seconds on any visible wounds, his face remaining eerily static.

The Espada's glare meandered down Tesra's chest, following his arm until his eye fell on his own still held lightly in his Fracción's. For a moment he did nothing, and all was silent save for Tesra's heartbeat which pounded erratically, his thoughts frozen in anticipation of his Master's reaction.

Tesra had no warning as Nnoitra's face convoluted into a look of utmost rage, the arm he held gently yanked from his grasp before the elbow slammed harshly into the middle of his chest with enough force to send him hurling into the mirror on the opposite side of the room. It shattered on impact, the shards scattering around his gasping body while black spots danced in his vision, threatening to engulf the world in darkness.

"You little- how _dare_ you." Hearing his Master's voice, Tesra's head hastily shot up, his eye blinking urgently as he fought for his sight. "How dare you even _think _to touch my wounds, when you…" The blackness receded to reveal the Espada stalking toward him with vehemence like he had never witnessed. "…When you…!"

Hearing the words, the anger, gave the Fracción a sinking feeling inside, fearing the judgment of the one he treasured most, a judgment which could take away his only purpose in life. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! _His thoughts yelled desperately, over and over._ I don't deserve to be in your presence—_

A loud crunch echoed throughout the room as Nnoitra's boot further demolished the glass on which he stood, towering over the battered Arrancar who flinched slightly at the unexpected noise, unable to discern that the Espada was already in such close proximity. Tesra wanted to speak, to beg for forgiveness he was not worthy of, yell out all the emotions that were destroying his insides, yet all that escaped his mouth was a pathetic whine as both sides of his uniform were grabbed into long fingers that hoisted him forcefully off the ground and inch from Nnoitra's seething face.

"When you-" Nnoitra's voice cracked, his face taking on a strained expression, "-look like fuckin' shit yourself!"

_What..?_ The statement sent his mind spiraling, rage being the only thing Tesra had time to comprehend before his body was thrown to the ground and sent rolling as a curled boot kicked him harshly in the gut. Before he came to a full stop the same force drove into his back, and the Fracción was sent to collide with the wall where he landed in an awkward heap, wheezing heavily, breath seeming to become a luxury he was no longer allowed.

And he could not move, _would_ not move, even when Nnoitra came at him again, stalking toward the tremoring Arrancar, staring into his eye, muttering things that Tesra could barley hope to comprehend in his current state. No, the Fracción would let Nnoitra do anything he wanted, because there was no punishment great enough for what had transpired.

"How could … never …"

Sharp pain assaulted his right arm. Tesra closed his good eye tightly; unable to bear the fury in his Master's stare any longer.

"… couldn't even … fuckin' …"

Again in his chest.

"… USELESS …"

There were words, pain, too much to focus on. For every kick the Fracción's head reeled and his senses faded in and out of use. The few words he did manage hear only made him want to be hit all the harder.

Unexpectedly Tesra felt a cold hand curl around his neck and a sudden up sensation as he was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall, where any air he had managed to obtain was forced from his lungs with a sharp heave. Reluctantly he forced his eye open to face Nnoitra, the feeling of dread amplified with fingers griped threateningly around his throat, yet they held him in such a way that air could still reach his starved lungs.

"I—you—What-!" The Espada appeared strained, and with every word he got out his eye shot around Tesra's body, discerning every mark and injury from when he was away, his hand tightening unconsciously with rage with each one he found.

In desperation Tesra reached out toward Nnoitra, grasping at his arm in an attempt to get air to his now blocked airway. The motion seemed to break the Espada from his frozen stupor, a shocked expression suddenly lighting his face. Without warning Tesra found himself being thrown aside as though he had burned Nnoitra's hand, landing with a cry in the pile of broken glass.

For a brief time period Tesra almost completely blacked out, random sensations fading in and out as his body struggled to regain awareness. There was warmth, liquid warmth, pain, nothing, light, yelling, _screaming_, darkness.

_Crash._

The deafening clatter jerked his body into consciousness, his eye shot open as red-hot pain exploded up his body; pieces of glass now lodged into his back and arm amplifying the pain. Tesra quickly pushed the pain to the back of his mind as it was of little importance, and tried to focus on his surroundings. At once the Arrancar realized he was bleeding, the warm, familiar life force was seeping down his back and absorbing into what was left of his clothes. That too had no significance, and it was shoved deeper into his aching head.

Finally he heard it, _felt_ it. Nnoitra was stomping around, shouting, yelling obscenities and causing devastation to the walls and various pieces of furniture. _Nnoitra…_ Tesra could not discern his master's words, but he could sense the rage, the hate and… was that…? _He sounds so sad…_ Unable to move, the Fracción stared at Nnoitra the best he could through the haze of his vision, wanting nothing more than to run over an comfort him, make whatever pained him go away. But then Tesra realized _he_ was the cause of his master's distress, and felt as though his heart was going to rip in two.

_I can't hold on much longer_… The Arrancar's vision began to fade, the yells in the room morphing into an empty ring as his body tried it's best to give out.

"I'll make it go away."

The voice forcefully jerked his body awake once again, and Tesra's eye painfully focused to find Nnoitra leaning in before his face, stopping to growl in his ear, his untamed black hair gently brushing the Fracción's nose.

"I'll erase it _all_."

Tesra became aware of his missing uniform jacket and the strong hands holding him up the same instance Nnoitra's powerful jaws clamped down on his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood.

The surprise evoked a pained yell from the blond, yet he quickly silenced himself when the bite became a harsh suck and a familiar tongue began lapping up the blood. His body responded immediately, shuddering and letting out a gasp as Nnoitra hit one of the many spots that made him wither with pleasure.

Tesra's open mouth seemed to be an invitation to Nnoitra, and in moments the Espada left his neck and sent his lips crashing down onto bruised lips of his Fracción.

And in that moment, Tesra felt true bliss, all his worries temporally dissolved as his mind blanked out to focus only on the sensation of Nnoitra's lips on his own. He melted into it, gladly allowing the tongue entrance into his mouth, letting out a moan when the Espada's hands pushed him to the wall and began exploring his body.

_He doesn't hate me_, the Arrancar hoped with a fluttering heart, excitement welling up in his chest.

_Why would he still want me? _Doubt and self-loathing easily creeped back into his mind.

When the kiss finally broke the two stared into the other's eye with heavy breaths, their faces only inches apart as the Espada continued to lean down level with the blond. Nnoitra's expression was blank, lust-filled, yet looked as though it would break from strain at any moment from feelings concealed.

Tesra's sight blurred again, his knees wobbling before giving out, the sinking feeling of falling welling up in his stomach before it was abruptly stopped by strong hands grasping his arms. He caught a glimpse of Nnoitra's face, the Espada's slight frown suddenly turning into a scowl before he found himself roughly hoisted onto the wall, his pants yanked off in one swoop leaving him exposed completely to the cool air. His sudden susceptibility caused the Fracción to feel light headed, his ability to blush greatly hindered by his continual loss of blood which was now smeared in various places over the floor and wall.

After a moment of Nnoitra fumbling with his own pants, Tesra felt his Master's immense length at his entrance, waiting not even a second before thrusting into him completely. His body gave a howl, the abuse too much as his insides were stretched past it's limit and simultaneously the glass shards were forced deeper into his back.

It hurt. Everything hurt so bad.

Nnoitra pulled all the way out and pounded into him again.

Yet it felt so right. It was what he liked, what he _wanted_.

The relentless thrusting continued, getting faster and more desperate as time passed.

Pleasure mixed with pain. Tesra's body was trembling uncontrollably, though it was unknown to the Fracción if it was from exhaustion or bliss. He was losing his grip on the conscious world, and this time he was sure he would be out for good.

With a swell of feelings and a tingling all though his limbs, Tesra reached climax, yet had not even the strength to call out as he panted heavily and strained to stay awake. He felt a filling sensation as Nnoitra finished as well, and with all his remaining will he looked to his Espada, forcing his eye to focus on the one person who was his whole world-

-and watched as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye and slid down his face. Tesra's vision faded to black and his other senses soon followed, the pain and worry melting away to nothingness. Nnoitra's words echoed in his last fragment of consciousness, laced with despair.

"I was unable to protect..."

"... my comrade."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of the story, but worry not, there is still an epilogue to come! Along with Tesra, it will also include some of Nnoitra's point of view. Like this chapter it may take me a while to write, so I hope you will stick with me until then.<strong>

**Any questions, comments, concerns, (or if you spot any typos) please don't hesitate to ask/tell me! I love to hear from you. :)**


	4. Epilogue

**Happy new year everyone! Since I had a month of no studying and nothing better to do, I actually got this finished somewhat fast! I never realized how fun it was to write from Nnoitra's pov...**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

His sleep was restless, disturbed, filled with dreams he could not hope to remember or decipher when his mind finally woke from it's light slumber. Yet at the same time he felt warmth, a fulfilling sensation as though wherever he was now was somehow _right_, and these forces worked against one anther, fighting between awake and a deeper sleep.

Something tickled his nose, and his face twitched before nuzzling deeper into the object of cause.

A familiar smell now drifted into his senses; cooper, the smell of blood, death, a smell he lived and thrived for. But there was also another sent mixed in; masculine, yet light and gentle at the same time. It was a familiar sensation that cradled his mind in a bright, basking warmth that reminded him of... reminded him of...

The 8th Espada's eye flew opened to stare directly at a blond forest of hair. He realized at once that his arms were wrapped around something, almost protectively, as though letting go would cause him to loose this precious object forever.

_...The fuck?_

Finally Nnoitra's mind fully awoke to the fact that yes, he was indeed holding his Fracción like a fucking _lover_, with Tesra's bare back pressed firmly against his own clothed chest. His immediate thought was to shove the Arrancar out of his bed, demand to know what the _fuck_ he was doing there and perhaps slap him around depending on his answer, yet some force held him back and Nnoitra settled for jerking away and quickly sitting up in bed. The Espada lifted his hands to his head, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rouse his weary mind, but it wasn't until he turned to his Fracción and really _looked_ at him—

the blood, the bandages, the slight tremors that went though his body at irregular intervals—

that the memory of last night finally emerged and slapped him full across the face. He sat there dumbfounded a moment, a shocked expression lighting his features before the full weight of his emotions hit him like a 10 ton weight to the gut.

_Helpless_. That's all the fuck he was. Couldn't even save the one person he bothered to give a shit about. _Fuckin' bastard_. The anger was strong. So strong it overpowered his other emotions, clouded his eyes with rage. He wanted to cause something pain, destroy, use his hands to _kill_.

Tesra groaned in his sleep. The noise pierced the impetuous storm of the Espada's thoughts and he released the sheets he had been clinching tightly in his fists, breathing heavily, staring into the distance until something finally clicked in his mind. _Get away. I have to get away._ Nnoitra jerked out of the bed then, putting distance between himself and his damaged Fracción, not wanting to undo all the hard work he did last night for the_ fuckin' pitiful weakling pig_.

_No._ He knew that wasn't why. Wasn't true. _You're the weakling_, his thoughts yelled at him. Nnoitra started pacing around the room, his resentment adding to his raising temper. _Weak. Weak. **Weak**, _his mind mocked, over and over. _ You could never beat **him**, you can't even beat **her**, a fuckin' **bitch**. _

_I have to get out of here. _The Espada was not keen on causing more damage to his quarters, despite the fact that he was never the one to clean it in the first place. But he had to leave this room, get some fresh air, maybe_ beat the shit out of some Arrancar_. Yeah, that would help clear his mind.

Nnoitra slipped on his boots and grabbed Santa Teresa which had been thrown unceremoniously in the corner, _Fuckin' stone-faced white bastard touchin' my sword_, and with a wicked, murderous grin on his face he stormed out of his door, slamming it firmly behind him.

_I'll show 'em all who's 'weak_'.

He was afraid to look back at his Fracción, afraid of what he might see, of facing the truth. So Nnoitra let the lust for battle take over, because that was the only thing he understood.

- - - - -C

Tesra awoke to pain, the whole right side of his face searing and throbbing, his ribs and arms felt as though they were on fire. Yet this was not the first thing his mind registered; a familiar scent and feeling alerted him to something much more important.

_This is Nnoitra's bed. _

I'm_ in Nnoitra's bed._

Turning his head to the side, the Fracción found the remaining space void of his overly tall Espada.

_I'm in Nnoitra's bed... _without_ Nnoitra._

Abruptly he sat up, worried for his possible insubordination, but instantly regretted his impulsive actions as his head was sent spinning and sharp pains shot throughout his body. He collapsed back onto the clammy sheets which were covered in his sweat, steadying his breathing and stretching out his limbs to ease the pain.

_Ha, it seems I took quite the beating last night_, his mind joked lightly. _But why leave me alone in his bed..? It's not like him._ He brought his right hand up to place it on his forehead but paused, letting it hover in front of his face. _Is that... my blood? And..._

'_You will now mirror the one you see most._'

Tesra's heart all but stopped, his breath hitching in his throat. _No!_

'_...And I wonder… if I can destroy it._' His breathing became faster, more erratic. '_Nnoitra will face much worse if you continue to resist me._' Cold sweat, dread twisting in his stomach. '_You know Tesra… I believe that's an excellent idea._' '_…I want you to enjoy it too._' '_There are few who are given chance such as this..._' Aizen's touch, his smile, his eyes... the memories tortured the entire expanse of his mind.

It was too much.

Hastily the Arrancar threw the sheets to the side and tumbled out of the bed, stumbling disoriented across the room until he reached the bathroom. Barely he made it to the toilet before retching continuously into the bowl until all the contents of his stomach were expelled, the thoughts of Aizen not allowing his body to stop.

_Why?-! Why did this have to happen?_ He felt Aizen's hands all over his chest, his neck, his hair, Aizen's eyes staring into his soul, manipulating it to his will. Harshly Tesra dry-heaved, coughing over the bowl and sending jagged pains though his ribs until his body finally collapsed from the strain, sending him backwards to the floor and against the wall.

_It's so cold._ The Fracción wrapped his arms around his chest, futilely trying to retain heat as the tile absorbed what little he had left. He was shivering, from cold, from pain, and from the memories that would not leave him alone.

'_It is unfortunate I had to punish you that way, dear Tesra, but you must learn your place._'

_Stop! I have to make it stop!_ Tesra breathed in a large amount of air and let it out slowly, trying desperately to clear his head. _I need water... _ Shakily he stood and made his way to the sink, intent on drinking and cleaning himself up, yet something white caught his eye in the mirror above and the Arrancar found himself staring at his reflection instead.

And Tesra smiled. A true smile, one that dissolved all his dark thoughts in light and warmed his body to the core.

_Nnoitra..._ No longer shaking, the Arrancar brought his hand to his face, examining the work, his one visible eye twinkling. _...You really suck at bandaging._

There were bandages wrapped around his head, his eye, and even more Tesra found when he looked down, realizing there were lots wrapped around his chest, shoulder, back, and some on his arm. It looked as though it was done in a hurry, parts being too tight and others loose, while most of the wounds appeared to not be properly cleaned, though an attempt was made, as evidence of the smeared blood on his person.

'_Tesra pushed open the door cautiously and peered inside his Master's room. "Umm, Nnoitra..? Sir? I heard that you got hurt pretty badly and—"_

_A pair of scissors whizzed past the Fracción, impaling the wall by his head. "Ah..." He stared at the scissors from the side of his vision, momentarily considering the threat they implied, before slipping inside the door anyway and closing it behind him._

_"Get the fuck out!"_

_Tesra wasn't detoured, and walked straight for the seething Espada, concern and slight amusement lighting his eyes. It was a sight he was not expecting, the mighty Nnoitra sitting cross-legged in his own floor, bleeding profusely from his side and trying in vain to wrap it and stop the bleeding. _

_"Just... let me help." Nnoitra glared dangerously. "Please?" The Espada made no other move as Tesra approached slowly and carefully began cleaning and fixing his wound._

_"You tell no one 'bout this, got it?"_

_"Yes Sir." With a slight smile on his face, the Fracción worked, delighted to be this close to Nnoitra, and to have such trust placed in him._'

The memory made Tesra happy, and he as glad, so very glad, that he could still think about something positive. _Ever since then, Nnoitra left the doctoring to me, even if it was more often just on myself._ Though Tesra's bandaging was insufficient, that was of no significance, because what mattered was that Nnoitra _tried_, even bothered to put forth the effort. The act alone meant more to Tesra than anyone could possibly know.

So with his heart a little less heavy, Tesra regretfully began to unwrap all Nnoitra's work, wishing he could keep it forever, but knowing his wounds needed proper treatment.

What he saw made him cringe, and for a moment Aizen tried to creep back into his mind. But Tesra forced his thoughts back to Nnoitra, back to the one he loved.

'_I'll make it go away. I'll erase it_ all.'

Because if Nnoitra was willing to move on and accept him despite what happened—

Then Tesra could accept himself too.

- - - - -C

Nnoitra had not walked far before the grin was knocked straight off his face, replaced with a deep edged frown.

"The fuck you doin' here?" he demanded, his eye squinting dangerously. She was the last person he wanted to see right now, he was in no mood for her belittling banter. By the looks of it she had been waiting for him, and this fact pissed him off even more.

Nelliel stood in the center of the hallway, slowly lifting her head until her large hazel eyes made contact with the taller Espada's, holding his gaze with clear determination and purpose.

"Come to stop me? Like hell! Don't tell me y'know what the fuck I was about to do!" He started to walk forward again, intent on walking around her and ignoring anything she had to say, but Nelliel's words stopped him in his tracks.

"Where is Tesra?" Her tone was serious, lacking the child-like light tone which was customary.

"... How the _fuck_... is that any of your fuckin' business?" Nnoitra growled, the mentioning of his Fracción causing more emotions to stir than he cared to admit.

"I thought even beasts were above treating their subordinates so cruelly." Nelliel did not even flinch as the crescent blade of Santa Teresa found it's way in front of her face.

"Don't fuckin' accuse me... when you know nothing!" He was breathing heavily, seething with rage, with... pain.

"I saw him! His eye! He was so terrified! What did you do?-! I've been quiet until now for Tesra's sake... don't you know how much he—"

The words sent a pang though Nnoitra's heart, and in anger he interrupted her, didn't want to hear what she said any longer. "It wasn't my fau—"_ It was your fault_, his mind mocked again, causing his words to freeze. _You're too weak._ "I didn't-!"

His massive Zanpakutō came down at her at once, his fury reaching the point past control. Nelliel swiftly stepped to the side to avoid the blow, drawing her own sword to block Nnoitra's second assault as he continued to slash wildly with his weapon. He backed her into a corner, grinning hatefully as he raised Santa Teresa for a devastating attack, but suddenly, almost effortlessly, the large blade was knocked from his hands and fell behind him with a resonating clatter.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Nnoitra balled his fists to continue the onslaught, determined to land a blow no matter the cost, but a second later he found himself knocked to the ground with Gamuza pointing threateningly at his neck.

"You fight with only rage and instinct. Without true purpose you will never defeat me."

In that moment a thought became clear to Nnoitra, an idea he had never before had a straight answer too. A look of conviction overtook his face, and he responded with two calm, yet sill venomous words;

"You're wrong."

The Espada rose to his full height, listlessly swatting Nelliel's sword to the side as though it never posed any actual threat. He stood there a moment, staring deep into her questioning eyes, conveying ill omen and purpose with his look alone. And he did something then, that went against ever fiber of his being, something he never thought he would do.

Nnoitra walked away.

He walked away from the female Espada and did not look back, grabbing his Zanpakutō on the way and resting the massive sword on his shoulder.

_I do have a purpose, a reason to fight._ Images of his blond haired Fracción filtered though his mind, further intensifying his resolve. _I will become strong, stronger than anyone else._

By the time Nelliel had recovered from shock, Nnoitra was already far out of her sight.

_If I'm gonna fight the strongest foe, I can't let anyone else get in my way. _

With his long strides, it did not take take the 8th Espada long to reach his destination in another area of Las Noches. Rudely, he pounded on the door, impatient for the other to answer.

"Ugh, I could have been involved in precise, delicate lab work you know! A voice filtered from the other side of the door. After a pause it was flung open gracefully revealing a pink haired Arrancar who, once seizing up his visitor with an annoyed expression, leaned his arm on the door frame in an almost suggestive manor. "And what brings your... _glorious_ presence to my abode? In need of new clothing? I dare say there is no saving that charred atrocity you are currently wearing."

The Espada glared. "I'm in no mood for your shit. I've come... in response to your offer."

A malevolent grin spread across Szayel Aporro's face, his glasses glinting eerily in the light. "I see." He stepped aside, gesturing for the other to enter. "Come inside and we'll discuss my plans... for terminating Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck once and for all."

Nnoitra followed, his mind finally decided, unintentionally helped along by one who stood in his way.

_I will crush **all** my opponents... with** any means at my disposal**. _

- - - - -C

Tesra was busy picking up broken glass and scrubbing his blood off the floor when the rough voice of Nnoitra abruptly cut into the quiet.

"The hell you doin'?"

"Ah, Nnoitra!" The startled Fracción stood up quickly, wincing slightly when a burst of pain took him off guard. "I was just—"

"Get your dumb ass back in bed, you can do that shit tomorrow."

For a moment Tesra was speechless, it was not the norm, the way they had always done things. "...But Sir—"

"The fuck d'you do to your hair?"

Unconsciously the blond lifted his hands to run through his now shorter locks, a look of worry and apology in his eyes. "Oh, I... cutting it made it easier to bandage... and..." _ I couldn't get the feel of Aizen's hands out of my hair. _"I know you told me to keep it long, but I'll let it grow back out—"

"Tch. Whatever, it looks-" The Espada looked to the side, his voice lowering, "-okay..." Turning back to Tesra suddenly, Nnoitra's voice rose again, his finger pointing threateningly. "But don't think you're gettin' away with this, I'll give ya a proper punishment later. Now get the fuck ta bed like I ordered ya!"

"Yes Sir!" the Fracción responded, quickly leaning down to push the cleaning supplies to the side before heading toward the door. "And I wanted to thank—" He was stopped unexpectedly, the crescent blade of Santa Teresa fully blocking his path. Tesra turned his head carefully, meeting his master's narrowed eye with his own inquiring gaze.

"Did I tell ya you could leave?" Nnoitra growled, mouth turned down in a annoyed scowl.

"I was going back to my room, to bed."

"Stay. With me."

"...Sir?"

"I said fuckin' stay, with me, in my bed, tonight! Do I have ta fuckin' spell it out for ya? Someone has to watch over your weaklin' ass."

Tesra couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared. "...Thank you, Nnoitra."

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm, the line breaks, can you guess what they are? lame**

**Haha, I wasn't even going to write that last section... but I couldn't help it after listening to Nnoitra and Tesra sing Melody of the Wild Dance over and over with each other. It's so beautiful!**

**The thoughts Nnoitra had at the end of his last section, they are from the the episode/chapter right after Nnoitra died, when Tesra was flashing back to different memories with Nnoitra. He says it way after this story takes place, but all those flashbacks were part of the inspiration for this story.**

**I hope to continue writing more NnoiTes fics in the future because I love them both dearly. I currently have a new story I'm considering, or possibly a sequel to Eyes For You. The new story is much more likely, because I have more of an idea where I want to go with it, but either way I still need to work out the plot which could take awhile. I do what to know though, if I were to make a sequel (just in case...), what might you, the readers, want to see? Like anything you want to know that wasn't included in this fic, other character interactions, or anything else you can think of in relation to this fic.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought!_  
><em>**

(Edit 2014- Even if you are reading this now after I published it like 2 years ago I'm still here and still trying to write and would still love to hear from any of you, so don't let the fact that this is an old fanfic stop any of you from reviewing because I love you and /damn I can't seem to write anything better than this though I am trying lol/)


End file.
